


SZC合宿之夜

by kikuchinana0307



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, 磨聪健聪3P警告！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikuchinana0307/pseuds/kikuchinana0307
Summary: 一个3p的车
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Matsushima Sou, Matsushima Sou/Nakajima Kento
Kudos: 2





	SZC合宿之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 一个3p的车

“啪”的一声关上了灯，松岛聪坐回了自己的榻榻米上。穿好不知道从哪里找出来的浴衣，刚躺下，还没来得及调整自己身体的位置，松岛聪的手腕就被人紧紧的抓住。一股力量将他往旁边拉去，后背所感受到的不是棉被的柔软，而是属于菊池风磨的胸膛的厚实。  
果然是吃醋了吗…  
松岛聪这样想着。其实当中岛健人扑到他的身上的时候，他就猜到今晚注定不会平静度过。菊池风磨的下颚抵在他的头顶，过长的头发蹭着松岛聪的脸，让他觉得有些发痒。他微微的挣扎了一下，但很快却被抱得更紧。  
棉被将他们两个严严实实的包住了，不留一丝缝隙。  
“不要乱动。”  
松岛聪听见菊池风磨小声的说着。在这个狭小的空间里，菊池风磨的声音显得闷闷的。他们的呼吸交融着，松岛聪觉得自己身体逐渐燥热了起来。背后肉体的温度仿佛骤然升高，炙热的感觉让松岛聪不知如何是好。  
明明…明明什么也没有做。  
菊池风磨的手臂还是动也不动的环在松岛聪的身侧，局面忽然僵持了下来。  
“哎…”松岛聪在心里悄悄的叹了一口气，吃醋的海豹果然还是要哄的啊。  
松岛聪的手顺着菊池风磨的腰不断向下摸去，最终停在了那个硬邦邦的抵着自己大腿的硬物上。试探性的抚摸了两下，耳上忽然袭来的轻微刺痛让松岛聪不由自主的颤抖了一下。  
“都说了不要动…”菊池风磨轻轻的舔咬着松岛聪的耳廓，说话时舌无意间舔过留下的湿热感让松岛聪有些喘不过气来。  
“这里还有人哦…”  
原本就松松垮垮的浴衣领口被彻底拉开，胸口裸露的乳首被菊池风磨玩弄着，先是在一边乳晕上打圈，然后捏了捏小小的乳粒，随后又用两指夹住，不轻不重的往外扯，力道刚好让松岛聪又痛又爽。松岛聪有些难耐，还没来得及发出呻吟，就被伸进嘴里的手指堵了回去。松岛聪慢慢的吮吸着菊池风磨的手指，用舌细细的舔着。他悄悄的挺了挺胸，将胸口“饱受折磨”的乳首更进一步的送进菊池风磨的手中。  
“啧，就这么想在这里被我艹吗？”  
口中的手指抽了出去，松岛聪还没来得及回答，就感到菊池风磨将自己盖在腿上的浴衣推到了一边。菊池的手指勾著内裤边缘探了进去，对着身后的小穴不紧不慢的开拓了起来。  
“我啊，今天出外景的时候就想艹你了…”紧涩的小穴逐渐变得湿滑起来，体内的手指也从一根变成了三根。菊池风磨低沉的声音眩晕了松岛聪的大脑，他的呼吸猛地扑打在松岛聪的后颈，激的松岛聪微微的颤抖了起来。  
“想把你脱的一丝不挂，然后按倒在桌子上，狠狠的挺身，和你融为一体…”被手指反复侵犯的小穴渐渐发出了水声，松岛聪一下子羞红了脸。他伸手握住了菊池风磨硬物，示意他进来。菊池的下体顶在松岛的臀缝之间，一用力，松软的小穴便将它吞了进去。内部等待已久，饥渴的黏膜一下子包覆上来，令两人同时噎了口气。松岛聪呜咽一声，阳具撑开他穴肉，内部被捣开的感觉鲜明。  
“唔…”呻吟声止不住的冒出来，松岛聪赶忙用棉被捂住了自己的嘴。  
绝对不能让他们知道。  
虽然已经经过了一段时间的开拓，松岛的甬道还是无法让菊池一次性全部进来。菊池轻轻的蹭着松岛的头发，慢慢的挺进着。终于，整根没入。菊池待松岛习惯了后才开始缓缓抽插，每次只抽出三分之一，又慢慢推进。括约肌被撑大的酸胀感，还有肠壁被摩擦的那种难以言喻的感觉，都让松岛不能自已的心痒难忍。渐渐的这种徐徐而为的抽插就变得挠不到痒处，莫名想被猛烈的对待。松岛的乳头被捏揉的又红又肿，每次起伏从棉被上轻轻扫过都是一阵过电似的酥麻。  
“风磨…”松岛聪轻声的喊着菊池，希望能够吸引起他的注意力。  
菊池低沉的声音从背后传来，而话中的内容却使松岛聪一惊。  
“嘘…中岛他，在听哦…”  
说完，菊池猛地加快了速度，囊带和臀部发出的激烈的拍打的声音在小小的被窝里回荡着。前列腺被狠狠的戳刺着，酥麻的感觉让松岛聪一下子软了身子，他现在那还有什么心思去想中岛健人，他满心满眼里都只剩下了菊池风磨一个。   
其实当中岛健人听到自己正前方肉体和榻榻米发生的摩擦的声音时，就已经猜到发生了些什么。  
不过他还是有些不敢相信，菊池居然不顾及一旁的摄像头，在这个地方直接对松岛聪动手。  
棉被里传来的窸窸窣窣的声音惹的中岛健人有些浮想联翩。其实今天早上外景分组的时候自己就有些不高兴了吧？看见菊池和松岛那么亲密的样子。  
“唔…”  
棉被里有轻轻的声音漏了出来，中岛健人不知道那是菊池故意而为之还是松岛不小心，总之无论是哪个原因，中岛自己今夜都无法安静的入睡了。  
身下被内裤紧紧包裹着的物体已经渐渐的挺硬，对于自己身体的反应，中岛是再清楚不过了。他把手伸进了自己的内裤里，抚慰着自己渴求不满的欲望。  
偷偷的听着菊池被窝里的动静，中岛用手握住了阳具的根部，上下撸动着自己的性器。手掌包裹着囊带轻轻的揉捏，精水渐渐自马眼口溢了出来，并没有什么特殊的手淫并没有给中岛带来多大的满足，反而更加的难耐了。  
想要和松岛…  
松开了正在自慰的手，中岛轻声的走向了菊池的床位。  
“介意和我一起吗？”  
其实性格恶劣的应该是中岛健人才对吧，强行介入什么的，不过也很刺激就是了。菊池风磨这样想着，重重的咬了一口松岛聪的肩膀。  
都怪他…如果他没有这么吸引人就好了。这个孩子，只能被我一个人占有。  
不知道什么时候三个人已经调整好了姿势，中岛健人在黑暗中缓缓地抚摸着松岛聪的身体，从纤细的腰肢逐渐爬上起伏的胸口，最终来到他柔软的脸颊。中岛吻上了松岛的唇，用自己厚实的舌瓣填补了空隙。中岛的吻势猛烈，却富有章法，松岛聪呜呜噎噎，发不了声，索性抱住对方的头，变换著角度，被迫或自行吸食对方的舌头和唾液。  
静静的房间里充满了水声以及佐藤胜利和marius两人轻轻的呼吸声。  
胜利他们，睡着了吧？  
松岛聪这么想着，逐渐放松了警惕性。他柔软的身体半靠在菊池的身上，菊池的性物深深的埋在自己的体内，温热的脸颊贴在自己间。松岛情不自禁的颤动了一下，随即接收到更为炙热的吐息，拂在耳间，很舒服。  
松岛的手中是中岛的性器，勃发性具在他手心里跳动，炙热的触感让松岛产生了一丝丝背德的快感。  
“想要舔一舔吗？”  
中岛凑到松岛的耳边说着。松岛听完，有些害羞，心里偷偷想的事情怎么就被中岛点破了呢？  
松岛聪弯下腰把对方勃起的茎具含入嘴里。他缩紧口部，同时动弄舌头，舔舐中岛的马眼，松岛聪的嘴被塞满，无法呼吸，他握住肉茎根部，将之慢慢吐出，再含咽回去。反复吞吐着，中岛的性器在松岛的口中射了出来。  
松岛聪被突如其来的射精呛了个正着。松岛不小心咳了出来，却在下一秒立刻惊慌的抓起一旁的棉被堵住了自己的嘴。  
菊池风磨的性器从松岛聪的身体里滑了出来，松岛感觉自己的身体被转了个方向。趁松岛聪走神之际，借着穴口的湿滑，中岛健人将自己的阳具一口气塞到了底。阳具的入侵使松岛穴口的褶皱完全瘫平，括约肌紧紧的含食着对方根部，中岛健人粗硬的耻毛蹭著松岛的肛缘，饱满的囊袋沉甸甸的挂落下方，伴随律动，拍打着松岛的臀部，发出了轻微的啪啪声。  
中岛的阳具如同一根热杵，每一次深深捣进，都令松岛聪产生被刺穿的错觉。身体在发烫，从内部蔓延出的热几乎快要让松岛聪烧起来了。中岛如同一只凶猛的野兽，在这个夜晚对他的猎物发出了猛烈的攻击。  
松岛聪无法反抗，只能选择臣服于这具年轻的肉体之下。  
啊…再也不想安慰任何一个吃醋的人了。


End file.
